


Что было после

by Lisenok_Lis



Series: Канон!АУ [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dathomir, Gen, M/M, Magic, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Маленькие сиквелы и вбоквелы к«Без страха и сожаления».





	1. Датомир

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kildare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/gifts).



> Все предупреждения по-прежнему актуальны, все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, по-прежнему совершеннолетние. Не бечено.  
> ~  
> Будет пополняться.

Эзра спит.

Беспокойно, тревожно. Ворочается, скидывает с себя тонкое, легкое одеяло, бормочет что-то: то ли «не отпущу», то ли «не позволю» — у Мола не получается разобрать, да это и не нужно. Сила выплескивается из Эзры волной, крутится вихрем, расплывается вокруг него надежным, крепким куполом, захватывая почему-то Мола, обещая защиту, обещая — помощь.

Помощь — ему; Мол бы рассмеялся, вот только совсем не смешно, вот только — не верится, вот только Эзра стонет тихое: «Он же пришел за мной», и Молу хочется забыть, хочется никогда этого не слышать.

Помощь — ему.

Он учится принимать.

Вокруг бушует встревоженный ощущением близкой, но недоступной Силы Датомир.

Мол видит их, дымно-зеленые призраки, видит хищные длинные пальцы и оборванные плащи, видит острые, вытянутые книзу лица, открытые в беззвучном крике рты.

Мол их слышит. Не ушами, не на самом деле — но какая разница, если они уже в голове, уже нашептывают тихо, обращаясь будто бы не к нему:

— Отдай мальчишку, отдай, такой сильный, такой живой. Теплый, — говорят они, — он теплый.

Мол глубоко вздыхает и закрывает глаза.

— Мы научим его, объединимся с той Силой, что привела его сюда, научим его всему, что знаем, хотя он и мужчина.

Теперь голоса сливаются в один, становятся похожи на _ее голос_ , становятся почти неотличимыми. Мол улыбается, слушая повторяющееся:

— Отдай мальчишку, отдай его нам, отдай.

Талзин бы никогда не просила. Талзин бы взяла.

Точнее, поправляется Мол мысленно, попыталась взять.

В темноте под закрытыми веками ослепительно-белым вспыхивает огонек. Волна света пробегает по прожилкам внутри фир’ита, освещает шар изнутри, растет и ширится, сливаясь с куполом, образованным Силой Эзры. И замирает, словно ждет чего-то.

Словно ждет — его.

— Отдай! — голоса уже не шепчут — кричат.

— Нет, — говорит Мол. — Нет.

И красная молния, вырвавшаяся из его руки, бьет в самый центр купола, в место, где тот соединяется с волной.

Бьет — и вплетается, вплавляется в них обоих.

Остается.

Мол вздрагивает, открывает глаза, смотрит.

Эзра спит.

Он тянется, касаясь кончиками пальцев лба Эзры, гладит теплую кожу, нахмуренные брови, задерживает ладонь на щеке, вспоминает:

Вход в темный каменный грот, от которого дышит холодом, ледяные пальцы Сестер, тянущиеся оттуда, больно сжимающие плечи.

Жар и тяжесть фир’ита в руке, ощущение Силы, чистой и ясной, предназначенной не ему.

Слышимый почти наяву стон датомирской земли, почувствовавшей, что по ней мертвой идет кто-то живой.

Легкие шаги.

Спокойный взгляд.

«Это твое»

Руки, обвившиеся вокруг шеи.

«Да»

Теплые губы.

«Мое»

Эзра.

Он улыбается во сне.

— Да пребудет с тобой Сила, — срывается с языка само. Чужое, незнакомое, тихое, оно разрастается и крепнет, словно бы заполняя собой грот, глушит шепот Ночных Сестер, заставляет их замолчать.

Эзре не место здесь, с внезапной ясностью понимает Мол, Датомир мертв, а он жив, слишком жив для этой земли, для этих призраков; купол Силы не будет стоять вечно, рано или поздно Ночные Сестры доберутся до него, разрушат, пройдут сквозь.

«Не пройдут», — слышит он звонкий женский смех.

«Не пройдут», — слышит следом уверенный мужской голос.

Фир’ит мерцает в полумраке пещеры, свет пробегает по нему короткими разрядами, озаряя прожилки, но не затрагивая самую середину, сердце шара.

Все равно, упрямо думает Мол, Эзре не место здесь.

Возможно, им обоим — не место.

— Значит пора улетать, — сонно говорит Эзра и трется рукой о его щеку.

Мол смотрит на него в изумлении.

— Громко думаешь, — фыркает Эзра и тянет Мола за руку, заставляя сесть рядом с собой, а потом спрашивает, уверенный, что им ответят: — Куда нам идти?

В воздухе медленно возникают крошечные искры, одна за одной складываясь в карту галактики.


	2. Убеждения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG, ООС ООСа Мола

— Что сделал Рекс? — спрашивает Эзра у крошечной голограммы мандалорианки — Сабины, вспоминает Мол, — даже не пытаясь скрыть изумление в голосе.

Мандалорианка отвечает, говорит быстро и резко, смеется. Звук отдается колкой болью в висках. Мол закрывает глаза и заставляет себя не слышать.

Он думал, что знает страх: мать и учитель, и десять долгих лет на Лота-Майноре заставили Мола понять его в совершенстве, научили пользоваться им, обратили в союзника.

Но сейчас все по-другому. Сейчас сам страх — другой, он не обжигает, словно огонь, за ним не приходит знакомая слепящая ярость, не приходит гнев. В новом страхе Мол почти не ощущает Темной Стороны. С новым страхом Мол не знает, как справиться.

Новый страх не помогает ему. Совсем.

У нового страха есть имя.

Эзра смеется — Мол не слышит, но чувствует его радость и удовольствие в Силе, и улыбается — непроизвольно, ненамеренно, губы растягиваются в улыбке словно сами собой. На мгновение эмоции Эзры передаются ему, но уже в следующую секунду страх возвращается, став, кажется, только сильнее.

«Это слабость, — хохочет в его голове Дарт Сидиус, — ты слаб».

«Это слабость, — вторит ему мать, — тебе не обратить ее в силу».

«Это слабость, — их голоса сливаются в один, и Мол, не выдержав, зажимает уши ладонями — настолько невыносим его звук, — из-за нее ты умрешь. Из-за него».

Эзра бы на его месте упрямо вздернул подбородок и посмотрел — дерзко, насмешливо.

Эзра бы на его месте сказал: ну и пусть.

Эзра бы на его месте придумал, как сделать так, чтобы никто не умер.

Мол благодарен Силе и древним богиням, в которых мать научила его верить, что Эзра никогда не окажется на его месте.

Дело не в том, что Эзра не боится — боится, Мол понял давно, понял и увидел, но страх Эзры — не ослепляющий и не вкрадчивый, не дарующий иллюзорное могущество, не лишающий решимости. Страх не подчиняет его. Он просто существует, и Эзра смиряется с ним. Принимает.

В конечном итоге, думает Мол, дело именно в этом. Не в том, насколько велика в каждом из них Сила, и уж точно не в том, в цвета какой стороны она окрашена. Все одновременно сложнее и проще, все...

Все потому, мысленно произносит Мол, чувствуя, как сквозь него течет своя-чужая-их общая Сила, что у Эзры есть смелость.

Аласк и Алема звонко смеются в его голове, и это почему-то ощущается как одобрение.

— Ты начинаешь понимать, — говорят они. — Начинаешь учиться.

И добавляют после паузы, показавшейся Молу бесконечной:

— Теперь ты можешь начать учить его.

Мне нечему, хочет возразить Мол, нечему, он знает больше, чем я, он сильнее меня — или скоро будет.

Мне нечему, хочет возразить Мол. Но не произносит ни слова.

— Учи, — повторяют они и исчезают.

На плечо осторожно ложится теплая ладонь.

— Эзра, — говорит Мол и открывает глаза.

Эзра стоит перед ним, встревоженный, близко-близко, и даже не думает убирать руку. Ведёт вверх, от плеча к шее и дальше, касается щеки. Ладонь замирает.

Мол едва сдерживает желание потереться о нее щекой.

— Сабина не звала меня обратно, — тихо, но очень четко произносит Эзра, разом читая самый мелкий, самый незначительный — и самый стыдный страх Мола. — И даже если...

Мол прижимает палец к его губам и не дает договорить. Не дает сказать того, о чем Эзра пожалеет потом, не дает пообещать невыполнимого; первое и по-настоящему важное, чего он хочет сейчас — привязать Эзру к себе, как угодно, главное — прочнее, сильнее и крепче. Последнее, чего он хочет — сделать это, воспользовавшись его неосторожностью.

«Учи, — слышит Мол из ниоткуда, — учись. Не спорь с судьбой».

Он кивает, сам не зная, Аласку ли с Алемой, или собственным мыслям, и осторожно, едва касаясь, проводит пальцем по нижней губе Эзры.

Просит:

— Не говори ничего.

А потом наконец притягивает Эзру к себе и целует.


End file.
